


Blood Pressure

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bratting, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Heavy Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory Negotiations, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Blood and Sugar finally have the house to themselves.Which would be great.If it wasn't for Sugar's suspicious behaviour concerning a certain phone call earlier in the night...BlueBloodSugar threesome, focus on Blue being asked to do certain things to Blood that he and Sugar don't do together :)You can Blame @redtomatofan for making me ship blueblood really hard recently, but the 'smash two ships i like together' is entirely my own fault XD





	Blood Pressure

Sugar was acting very strange.

It had only been twenty minutes since Blood walked through the door, but he could already name half a dozen suspicious things about his brother’s behaviour. For one, the house had seemed completely empty when he’d walked through the front door. That wasn’t abnormal for most monsters, and after a hard day at work, Blood knew he should be counting his blessings. But since he and Sugar had moved into the house Papyrus and Sans shared on the surface, their home was always busy. Blood wasn’t complaining. He’d come to fear dead silence and moving here was a huge part of his and Sugar’s integration back into society. From rowdy movie nights with their many friends to always being the hosts of cross-universe meetings, there was never a dull moment in this house. 

However, appearances were deceiving. When Blood had dropped his tattered bag on the couch, he heard whispering from the kitchen. He knew right away who that soft voice belonged to. What he didn’t understand was why Sugar hung up the phone the second he walked in the kitchen. Or why his brother then tried to pretend nothing was wrong with a skull lit up like a giftmas tree.

Blood started over analysing every little thing Sugar did from then on. Call it paranoia, or a sixth sense. Either way he knew something was up. They went back into the lounge with Sugar only mumbling that the other brothers were going to be out of town for the evening. Their evening plans consisted of watching a film together with the idea of taking advantage of having the house to themselves on the cards for later. It sounded like a perfect night in to Blood, but no matter what he tried he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Sugar just wasn't acting like his usual sweet-tempered self. He was restless, jumpy, his legs weren't in their usual place swung over Blood's own. Instead, he was bouncing them on the floor in an effort to calm himself down. Sugar hadn't picked up his phone since the mysterious call he'd been on, but Blood could see him checking the screen out of the corner of his socket. It felt like Sugar was waiting for something to happen. 

The fact he wasn't talking to Blood about it set of numerous alarm bells. It couldn’t be anything good. 

It would've been easy to write this off as something Sugar _wanted_ to talk about, but was too nervous to say, if it wasn't for his still present blush. The usually soft coral of his magic was covering the better part of Sugar's skull to the point Blood was questioning if he'd ever seen his brother this flustered. Well, outside of the bedroom that is. That was what was making Blood’s soul churn, the feeling that Sugar was keeping something like that from him. He was about ready to boil over, to give in and beg Sugar to tell him what was wrong and be done with it, when an unexpected knock at the door made them both jump.

“I’ll get it!!” Sugar sprang to his feet, rushing towards the door before Blood even had the chance to question what was going. 

_Almost like Sugar knew who it was going to be..._

Blood wasn't sure if he felt reassured or even more confused when Blue's familiar face came into view. Sure, he was glad it was someone he knew well enough to trust his presence wasn’t a threat, but it was obvious Blue knew something he didn’t. And Sugar was in on whatever that was. From the way they were holding a silent conversation between themselves with nervous glances in Blood’s direction to the utter lack of surprise at Blue’s presence, Blood knew this had to be planned in advance. Seeing Blue smiling knowingly at Sugar broke the last of Blood’s resolve. He decided he’d had enough of waiting around and walked over to the secretive duo with one objective in mind. He was getting to the bottom of this.

“What-” Blood started, pausing a moment to compose himself when his voice came out a lot more threatening than he intended. “What can we help you with Blue.”

There it was again. The same suspicious look Blood had been trying to decipher on Sugar’s face manifested on Blue. With the matching blush to top it all off. Blood never understood how his alternates allowed themselves to look like this in front of monsters that weren’t in their immediate circle. Did Blue not know how vulnerable it made him look? By all logic, it should have made Blue seem pathetic to him, but Blood found his soul stuttering just looking at the other skeleton.

He dismissed that fleeting feeling as second-hand embarrassment for Blue… even if he knew he was kidding himself. But those kinds of thoughts had no place in his life now he and Sugar were devoted to each other.

“I think Sugar needs to be the one to ask you,” Blue broke the silence, scratching the back of his skull nervously before walking forward and place that hand on Blood’s shoulder, “But know I’m not here to force anyone to do anything, ok? there’s no pressure, and I’m only agreeing to it if you’re on board.”

Now Blood was really confused. His good eye flicked between Blue’s hand and the friendly expression on his face before he even dared to look towards his brother. Sugar looked just as hopeful, his smile wide enough to show off the coloured gems in his braces. It only concerned Blood more than before. The nervous energy in the air was palpable, and Blood was ashamed to admit that most of it was coming from him. This situation didn’t make any sense to him though! By Blue’s phrasing, it sounded like he was here to- to do something with Sugar? With him? _With them both?_

“Blue is here because I asked him to come,” Sugar blurted out, stopping Blood who was seconds away from demanding Blue back the fuck off, “He wouldn’t dream of suggesting this without you knowing, I want to be very clear on that.”  
It looked like Blue wanted to say something, but thankful he read Blood’s temper correctly and held his tongue. A soft smile to confirm what Sugar was saying was hard for Blood to blow his top over after all. Blood knew they were doing this to try and reassure him, but being in a state of not knowing what the fuck this was about was making his magic boil. There was something else underneath his frustration too, a feeling Blood hadn’t felt since he’d left their desecrated universe. It felt like he was being watched _very_ closely, and with Blue’s hand still gripping his shoulder, he almost felt like he was being sized up.

_Like a hungry monsters luring in their prey._

Blood knew full well Blue was stronger than he was in regard to brute strength. He’d seen the guy train, and despite Blue’s trim frame, there was no hiding how solidly he was built. Well, there had been, but Blood had briefly seen what was underneath his fake guard outfit once. And Had the image of Blue lifting his own brother over his head like he was nothing seared into his mind. Blood shook himself internally when he realised his breathing had become laboured. He had to switch his attention towards Sugar to stop himself from coming up hypothetical dirty fighting tactics.

_Especially since he wasn’t too focused on winning the imaginary brawls._

“Shugs I-” _I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on- why is he here- why are you both looking at me like that-_ “-I don’t understand.”

Blood hadn’t expected it, but his own voice sounded very strained. Enough for the other two skeletons to notice at least. It made them shift tactics, choosing a more familiar approach. Blue let go of him, Sugar came closer, making the whole situation feel much more intimate. Sweat was trickling down the back of Blood’s skull as the fear over being attacked faded into something else. Something he _knew_ he had no right in feeling right now. Blood tried to come up with excuses. 

He was tired, overworked, low on magic or _something_. 

There was no way the same vibes of affection he usually felt from Sugar were also coming off Blue in waves. 

Blood had to be imagining it.

_This couldn’t be happening._

“Brother, I love you very much. I love being with you and you’re my soulmate, but-” Sugar took in a breath to calm himself, unintentionally leaving that ‘but’ hanging in the air while Blood’s mind jumped to the worst conclusions, “There are certain, um, things we do together-”

Sugar looked to Blue as if to check he was ok to continue. Blue nodded. Blood felt like his soul was going to jump up his ribcage to knock against the back of his teeth.

“-That we do in the bedroom- and things we don’t- or more like, things I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing to you _myself_ -”

That emphasis wasn’t lost on Blood. His eyes shot to Blue who was still stood on the verge of uncomfortably close. There was no mistaking the glint in his eye lights when he made eye contact with Blood this time.

“-which is why- um- I asked Blue if he’d be interested in joining us- only if it’s ok with you- because he’d be able to um- to um-”

Sugar trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. _What the fuck?!_ Blood frantically looked between them both, absolutely dumbfounded over what he’d just heard. Hindsight would make it painfully obvious what they were hinting at, but in that moment Blood wasn’t able to connect the dots. He wasn’t being purposely oblivious, it was just so unbelievable that his jaw opened and closed in shock before Blue took charge and spelt it out for him.

“Because I’d be comfortable topping you,” Blue finished, pausing to take one of Sugar’s hand quickly, squeezing it reassuringly.

There it was. Their secret was out in the open, echoing loudly in the silence of the room.

A mix of emotions crashed into Blood as he processed what was going on. His jaw hung open in shock, unable to form words until Blue started talking again. 

“Again, this is for you, Blood. It’s only if you want-”

“What?!” Blood flung his arms in the air, not even sure who the question was for at that point. “What makes you think-? I- I’ve never-I haven’t-”

Blood stopped himself from going any further. A fresh wave of shame hit him from his unintentional admission. He and Blue both knew that the latter was far more experienced than he was, there was no denying it. But saying it out loud felt like a confession of weakness for Blood. Everyone’s nerves made the room feel like it was at boiling point, so Blood was preparing himself for the worst. He expected Blue to mock him, to call him a coward, or for them both to give up their act and laugh at him for being gullible. Which was why Blue dropping Sugar’s hand and moving back towards Blood completely destroyed that mounting tension. 

“You're telling me no one’s fucked that perfect ass before?” Blue all but growled next to Blood’s skull, the gravelly timbre of his tone almost as shocking as the explicit language Blood never expected him to be capable of, “Sorry, I just-” He pulled back, his eyes lingering on Blood’s crotch far too long to be accidental, “If I got to be your first? _Damn._ ”

Blood choked on thin air. _Fuck_ The doubts about what Blue wanted were wavering after witnessing a stunt like that. Everything else started to click into place once Blood considered his double’s true intentions. Blue hadn’t been sizing him up earlier. Well, not for a fight, that was for sure. Come to think of it Blood was pretty sure he’d seen Blue staring at him in the past when he thought Blood wasn’t watching. He’d put it down to curiosity; Blue came from a universe very different to his own after all. Blood would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious too. He’d never entertained those curiosities because he’d convinced himself that he didn’t stand a chance. But now that chance was presenting itself loud and clear….

There was no way he was really considering this. Blood was more than content that his and Sugar’s bedroom preferences lined up so perfectly. He loved Sugar more than anything, and their lovemaking was a perfect mix of primal instincts and intimate tenderness. 

_But…_

That contentment had developed before they knew different versions of themselves. There was no denying it presented their mixed-universe group with unique challenges _and_ perks. Blood felt an innate kinship with all of the Sanses, and even some of the Papyruses, and their similarities made the differences all the more noticeable. Blue possessed a confidence that Blood was drawn too, whilst also coming across as understanding and open. If Blood was being honest with himself, there was more than a few occasions he found himself craving Blue’s company. He’d even thought about what it would be like to be with another version of himself. Sexually. He knew he couldn’t be the only one, but he never entertained those thoughts as anything more than a self-absorbed fantasy.

But now, Blood wasn’t so sure.

A rare opportunity was presenting itself on a silver platter. One which Blood would be a fool not to consider. If he shut it down who knew when something like this would happen again. Plus, If Sugar was on board then he knew deep down it was coming from a place of love. Sugar didn’t have a bad bone in his body, he’d never done anything to hurt Blood intentionally, and he knew him better than anyone in the world. Blood had no right to disrespect his brother by not taking his suggestions seriously. Especially when it was clear how much stress Sugar had gone through to bring this up.

As if sensing his internal struggle Sugar came forward too, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the top of Blood’s skull.

“There’s no rush to give us your answer, brother. I know I invited Blue here today, but that doesn’t mean we have to do anything! It was only so you’d know the offer is genuine.” Sugar smiled, taking Blood’s skull in his hand as his voice became softer, “No one is trying to trick you, ok? I know you’d never ask for this yourself, but I think it’s something you’d really enjoy.”

Bloods skull was spinning. He held onto Sugar’s hand when he tried to pull away for stability only having the confidence to look in Blue’s direction with Sugar backing him up. This close he could feel the warmth coming from the other version of himself, so familiar yet with the dangerous thrill of the unexplored.

_Could it really be so bad to want this?_

“If I agreed-” Blood started, feeling like a hypocrite with skull becoming unbelievably warm, “What, um, how do you suggest- shit- I mean- what exactly do you have planned.”

Blue’s eyes went wide, and a shit-eating grin spread over his face. Blood could feel his soul quicken at the sight despite his mantra of trying to keep calm. It was easier said than done while knowing he was opening the door for all manner of things to come. It was Sugar picking that moment to squeeze his hand that really got to him though. The barrier Blood always put up around anyone but his brother was slipping. Despite himself, he was coming around to the idea of Blue being there to see it.

“Everything done at a pace you’re comfortable with, with the use of a safe word to stop at any point-” Blue answered, using the opportunity to inch back to his position by Blood’s side,“-My main goal is for you to enjoy yourself, It’s what Sugar wants too. I won’t do anything without asking first. I promise.”

“And you Shugs?” Blood turned back to his brother, hardly able to believe the words coming out of his own mouth, “You’d really be ok with this?”

“Absolutely! I um-” Sugar’s skull somehow blushed deeper as his hands went to cover his face, “I want to watch you both, together, and I’d- I’d really like to join in too-if that’s ok you?”

Blood couldn’t help the very audible hiss through his teeth. It felt good that this wasn’t only for his benefit, that Sugar wasn’t forcing something he didn’t want to please Blood. He knew the look on Sugar’s face _very_ well. He’d spent hours trying to get his brother to talk about what he was into in the past, and he treasured the memory of each bashful confession. If this wasn’t motivation for Blood to take the final step, then nothing would be. Blue must’ve sensed how close Blood was to agreeing, and took the opportunity to try and persuade him even more. He wrapped his arm around Blood’s back, pulling him close enough for Blood to feel hot breath on his already heated skull.

“I’d like to take the lead, if you’ll trust me to do so,” Blue said, the heat of his sculpted ecto body already present even through their clothes, “I _really_ want to make you feel good.”

Blood swallowed on nothing, letting go and feeling his soul being pulled down into his alternate’s sparkling eye lights.

“Ok.”

Blue’s face lit up with his biggest smile yet, making Blood’s soul flip before he felt the press of teeth against his own. Blue was kissing him. The shock alone was enough to make Blood gasp like a lovestruck teenager. The other skeleton took full advantage of this, pushing a velvety tongue into Blood’s open mouth. Not only was Blue not messing around, he quickly proved that he was an excellent kisser. Blood could feel more of his reservations dissolving when Blue’s tongue pressed against his own and the hand on his back drew their bodies closer.

It felt good. Almost too good. Blood had a moment of panic that he’d momentarily forgotten about the third skeleton in the room since all of his senses were being overwhelmed with Blue. He shouldn’t have lost faith in his brother so quickly or assume that Sugar wouldn’t understand. He had planned this arrangement after all. Still, it was comforting to feel Sugar’s fingers trailing up Blood’s side while he and Blue deepened their kiss. It was something Sugar had done for years when he wanted to reassure Blood. Even when they were going through hell, they never lost this subtle affection. It was something so small, but it was precisely what Blood needed for a confidence boost. No longer content with being a passive participant, Blood started kissing Blue back properly. He didn’t feel the need to be gentle, not like he did with Sugar, and he was sure Blue would be able to handle it. 

Blood might have agreed to let Blue take the lead- 

-But he’d only submit fully if his double earnt that right.

Blood grabbed Blue’s arms, a show of taking back control as his tongue wrapped around Blue’s. He half expected the other skeleton to crumble against him when Blue whined into the kiss, only to have his expectations exceeded in an instant. Blue let Blood keep his hands where they were but used his body to press back, pulling an undignified grunt out of the other skeleton. Blue whined into the kiss again, only this time there wasn’t a hint of being caught off guard. He was enjoying kissing Blood and wasn’t afraid of letting the other skeleton know. 

From there it was hard for Blood to disconnect the feeling of Blue kissing him from the feeling of their bodies rubbing together. While they’d been talking Blood had been standing with his back to one side of the couch, and now he could feel it pressing into the back of his legs. He leant against it for support, afraid that their battling wills would eventually topple them over. Blue took advantage of this immediately. He pressed Blood into the arm of the couch and using the force of his body to part Blood’s legs. Intentional or not, that made his crotch push against Blood’s, causing them both to groan. Blood knew there was no mistaking the feeling of Blue’s already formed cock sliding against his own.

It was too much for Blood, his hips instinctively rising to search for more of that delicious feeling. He had to surrender, being the one to break the kiss with a groan. The downside was that his noises broke the silence between them all, making Blue chuckle and Sugar nuzzle into Blood’s side. A quick look at his brother showed just how much he’d enjoyed watching that, something that made Blood need to pull him in closer. He gave his brother a quick kiss, then another, feeling chills up his spine with Blue’s body still pressed against him. Blood could feel his composure slipping, his body and mind flooding with all the possible ways this could go down.

Thankfully, Blue had more command of his senses and took the chance to reign them in a little.

“I think Papyrus will kill me if we don’t take this upstairs.”

Blue smiled again, genuine warmth radiating off him in a way Blood felt himself nodding in agreement before he’d thought that suggestion through. Blood realised just how blind he'd been to Blue's charms before today. He wouldn't be surprised if he was little more than a melted puddle by the end of the night. Blue raised a hand to cup Bloods skull, just like Sugar had done earlier. It didn't eliminate all of Blood's worries about the situation turning awkward after a kiss like that, but it was definitely a strong start.

“You still doing ok, Blood?”

Blood felt the colour in his skull drain in favour of heading right to his crotch. _Why?_ Why was hearing Blue say his name, like he'd done so many times in the past, suddenly one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard. Blood shivered when he realised he'd forgotten to answer Blue's question, suddenly a lot less sure of himself than he had been moments before.

“Y-yeah.”

The only indication Blue gave that he'd noticed the change was a squeeze on Blood's arm when that hand left his face. He turned to Sugar, still smiling, though Blood could definitely see some of the cogs turning behind his sockets.

“Would you mind going on ahead, Sugar?” I'll make sure Blood gets there in one piece.”

There was a moment's hesitation from Sugar as he looked between the two versions of his brother. It didn’t last, Sugar smiled softly and turned to head upstairs. Leaving Blood to worry about having done something wrong. He was worried Blue wanted to tell him off, but one look at his double’s enamoured features reassured him more than words ever could. He remembered what Blue had said about taking their time, so it was only natural he’d want to check in. While Blood appreciated the sentiment, this break did little to quell the desire building inside of him.

“I just wanted to make that you're really ok with this?” Blue whispered when Sugar was out of hearing range, though thankfully there was no hiding the lust still heavy in his tone, “You're not just doing this to make Sugar happy, right?”

“No- fuck I mean that's important to me- but-” 

Blood took in another breath. Partaking in stuff was one thing, but admitting he wanted this was another. He decided honesty was the best policy, fuck his pride, “Dude, you felt how hard I am.”

Blue laughed at that, surprised by Blood's bluntness. For a second Blood thought he'd finally gained the upper hand but Blue's eyes wandering down to his crotch stopped him in his tracks. It wasn't Blue acknowledging what he'd confessed that flustered him, but more the feeling of his clothing being removed mentally by the other skeleton. That and Blue humming to get his attention, making Blood aware he was now the one being caught off guard again when their eyes met.

“Let's go.”

Despite only being on the upper floor of their house a few times in the past, Blue was confident enough to take Blood by the hand and lead the way. Being in this position felt strange for Blood considering he’d led Sugar to their bedroom this way many a time. Especially since carrying him bridal style felt too over the top for every single time they had sex. Blood shivered, having to push down the fleeting thought of Blue carrying him at some point. Tempting as that was, he knew it was best to take this kinda stuff one step at a time. 

Crossing the threshold of the bedroom already felt like a big ask for someone who’d only recently opened up to the idea of having multiple bed partners

The comforting sight of Sugar perched on their bed was a something Blood was sure he'd never tire of. It reminded him why he’d agreed to try this, and of how much affection he and Sugar had for each other. It made Blood feel warm and tingly, which helped reignite the fire in his magic when he felt Blue's arms circle around him from behind. Blood’s soul quickened when Sugar perked up at the sight. The desire in his brother’s eyes was evident even across the room, and the notion that this was really happening between them all was finally starting to sink in f

“Sugar? I think it’s time you joined us,” Blue practically purred over Blood's shoulder while his hands moved down to the waistband of Blood’s shorts, “Why don’t you show me how much you like your brother’s cock in your mouth.”

A shudder travelled down Blood’s vertebrae to the base of his spine at the mere thought of Blue’s instruction. He held his breath, afraid of doing anything that would put either of them off what he so clearly needed. With the way Sugar pushed himself off the bed and fell to his knees, he shouldn't have worried. Blood watched his brother crawling towards them with bated breath, inhaling sharply when Blue pushed down his shorts. He grit his teeth when he felt his cock being dragged down by his waistband, groaning when Blue pushed far enough for it to spring out and bob in front of Sugar's face. Sugar’s eyes went wide behind his glasses and Blood made a mental note to thank Blue for that little move later. If he didn’t forget that is. As soon as Sugar’s tongue wrapped around the head of his cock Blood knew he’d have a hard time thinking about anything else.

There was no pretending the whole situation felt very different from what Blood was used to. He’d had his cock in Sugar’s mouth just as often as he found himself between Sugar’s legs, which if he had his way was on a daily basis. What he wasn’t used to is not having full control of the situation. Blue wasn’t holding Blood’s arms particularly hard, but he did gently stop them from trying to reach forward and grab Sugar’s skull. Not that Blood was complaining, with how worked up he was his natural instinct was to fuck Sugar’s mouth till he came hard. He had no idea that, if left to his own devices, Sugar was an expert tease. He was pulling out all of the stops, slowly moving his mouth down Blood’s cock whilst running his tongue up the underside of his length.

It felt incredible, Blood couldn’t tear his gaze away, which was the start of his downfall. Sugar took as much of his cock into his mouth and looked up at the other skeletons with lidded sockets. It almost broke Blood, he was unable to stop his hips bucking forward as he cursed under his breath. When he found himself restrained properly this time, he was made acutely aware of the hard body behind him. Blood had been so bewitched by what Sugar was doing that he almost forgot the significance of Blue being there. From the corner of his socket Blood could see he was watching the show just as intensely. That didn’t feel wrong, much to Blood’s surprise, or like Blue had any intention to get between him and Sugar. Blue definitely knew what he was doing by directing them to do this first. With all his usual energy Blood was surprised Blue was content with reigning it in. It really was a testament to how much he was taking his role seriously, and Blood could feel himself becoming more at ease with each pass of Sugar’s mouth. 

There was no mistaking that Blue was enjoying it too though. Blood could feel the impressive boner pushing against his ass every time he squirmed in Blue’s grasp. Blood wasn’t able to keep either quiet or completely still anymore, and he would swear he felt Blue’s magic already throbbing against him in response. It irked him that he was losing his composure so early on while Blue’s poker face was so solid. The competitive streak in Blood wasn’t having any of it, quickly devising a plan to try and rattle his new bedmate. If he failed, then he’d admit defeat, happy that he’d at least had enough distraction from Sugar’s talented tongue to keep him from cumming too early.

Blood was hoping he would succeed though. His soul was racing at the thought of seeing Blue’s perfect face overcome with arousal. 

If Blood wanted to pull this off, he was going to have to act quickly before his mind became a complete mess. He honed in on the slow rhythm of Sugar was sucking him off with and started to meet his mouth with each dip down his length. Blue either didn’t notice his subtle movements or was feeling generous enough to let Blood move this time. It didn’t matter. This part of the plan felt amazing, but its real purpose was to test the waters. Blood started rolling his hips with more intent, focusing on the backwards movement rather than the forward. He felt his magic tingle when it pressed against Blood’s clothed cock again, causing Blood to forget any subtly and full on grind against him.

It did the trick.

Blue gasped from the unexpected stimulation, his own body jerking forward into Blood’s own. Blood couldn’t help grinning at his plan working. That was quickly wiped off his face when Blue’s hands grabbed at his hips, holding them still as he thrust against Blood’s ass with purpose. It felt ten times better than Blood could have imagined, and the force of Blue’s thrust pushed his cock further into Sugar’s mouth. Sugar didn’t skip a beat, swallowing around Blood’s length so he could wring out a mixture of grunts and moans. Blood could feel magic rushing to his skull in embarrassment as he clenched his teeth, only to fall apart when he felt one of Blue’s hands wrap around his neck. 

“Don’t think we didn’t notice that,” Blue pulled Blood back, softly choking him so he could growl right next to his skull, “We can move forward if you want, but remember, we’re taking things slow.”

Blue’s words were a lot steadier than the pent up arousal Blood could feel him projecting. Despite the subtle efforts in seduction, Blue was still keeping his cool. If that wasn’t a sign to up the ante, Blood didn’t know what was. Thankfully, Sugar had eased off deep throating his cock to listen to them, so some of Blood’s higher functions were returning. He knew he needed to play real dirty, so his mind immediately went to things Sugar did that drove him crazy. If he and Blue were the same skeleton deep down, then Blood needed to lay the teasing on thick. 

“Still going slow? That’s- _ah_ \- real disappointing.”

Blood shot his brother a pleading look for trying to throw him off by licking up the magic dribbling from the tip. Sugar only responded with a flutter of his sockets, a reminder that Blood was trying to play a game his brother was an expert in. And Sugar was clearly enjoying the torture Blood was getting himself into. He would probably be giggling if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. That aside, Blood still got his point across. Blue was frozen behind him, but the hands digging into his hips hard enough to leave marks told Blood all he needed to know. He expected Blue to do something in retaliation, but he couldn't stop the shiver that went through him when Blue relaxed his grip and pulled Blood’s pants to the floor. Blood felt far more exposed now he was naked from the waist down. But to his surprise, Blue’s hands didn’t immediately come back to his body. 

Blue was intent in letting Blood stew for a little longer while Sugar worked his length at an agonisingly slow pace. Blood wondered if they’d planned this part together, or if Blue was signaling to tell Sugar what to do behind his back. He wasn’t going to turn round. No matter how much he wanted too. Blue was still there; his breath was heavy enough to be sending tingles down Blood’s spine. He didn’t want Blood to forget he was there, not after the little stunt he tried to-

“Let me confess something Blood.” 

_Oh?_ Blue’s voice was changed, sounding like he was forcing it out between strained teeth. It was so unlike him that Blood almost felt like he should be apologising for pushing too far when he felt the air shifting behind him. He didn’t know for sure, but it felt like Blue had dropped to his knees and was now kneeling level to Sugar. Blood had a few ideas of what Blue planned to do, all of which both excited him and made him feel very unsteady. 

“I’ve always found you really attractive, you know-” Blue murmured as his hands ran up the back of Blood’s formed legs, brushing across Sugar’s hands on the way up, “I can’t believe my fantasy about you screaming my name is about to come true-mwehehe.”

“You sound really sure of your-of your-” 

Blood couldn’t finish his sentence. Blue’s hands didn’t stop on his legs. They went higher to grip his ass, gripping each cheek until something wet and warm was able to slide across Blood’s entrance. 

“oh _fuck-_ ”

Blood’s hand smacked over his mouth as an uncharacteristic whine tried to escape. This wasn’t fair. Sugar was already sending him to heaven in his mouth and now this?!? Blue tongue fucking him was so unexpected. His tongue was hot and wet in the most amazing ways, and there was no denying how Blue’s skills with his tongue were just as evident here as they’d been in his kissing. Blood’s hand did little to hide his noises when the constant onslaught pushed him back and forth between his two lovers. It felt unnatural to have this much attention focused on him. Blood didn’t know how to act, but there was no way he’d be willing to ask them to stop. Not when their joint efforts were making it hard for Blood to keep his head out of the clouds. 

While Sugar was focused on blowing Blood’s mind, Blue’s attention definitely had another purpose. His tongue kept up its slow exploration, dipping into Blood’s entrance more as he relaxed into the foreign feeling. But then Blood felt him shift position and something more solid join in. There was no mistaking the firm drag of one of Blue’s phalanges when it was in such a stark contrast to his soft and flexible tongue. Blood’s breathing quickened as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, focusing in on how Sugar’s mouth felt around him. It was so warm, his soft tongue stroking across his length in such a way that Blood could feel his orgasm starting to build again. His hands had crept towards Sugar’s skull now he wasn’t restrained, and it helped ground him. He let himself shallowly thrust into Sugar’s mouth, only crying out when the movement of his hips backed him up onto Blue’s finger.

Blood could feel his soul pounding a mile a minute while his magic adapted to having something inside him. Blue was soothing his spare hand on Blood’s ass, reminding him he could tell him to stop at any time. But when Blue’s tongue returned, and he felt that finger starting to move, Blood knew there was no way in hell he wanted this to stop any time soon. 

It was apparent Sugar knew what was happening too. He doubled down his effort, doing everything with his mouth he knew Blood enjoyed. Blue wasn’t forcing anything either. He slowly rubbed against Blood’s walls, waiting for the magic to yield before he pressed any further. Despite having to adjust to pressure in a place he wasn’t used too, Blood was shocked at the lack of pain. He wasn’t sure if it was a testament to how well Blue was preparing him or how turned on he was, but he could feel himself getting used to the feeling. With Sugar still sucking his cock like his life depended on it, it wasn’t hard to make that mental leap from being ok with Blue’s finger inside him and starting to want more. 

It didn’t take long before Blood was torn between thrusting into his brother’s mouth and fucking himself on Blue’s fingers. Blue picked up on this change right away, taking it as a sign to be a little more purposeful with his exploring. His finger slowly pushed deeper, each individual bone stretching Blood more than the last. Then the pressure changed. It took Blood a while to figure out Blue was hooking his finger, everything clicking when he felt the smooth bone pressing against a certain spot inside of him. 

Blood _screamed_.

That spot, one Blood had only ever hit for other monsters, was like a white-hot stab of pleasure. It was almost too much to feel it being hit head-on, but Blue was quick to adapt. He’d stroke it slowly around it, or thrust his fingers and only hit it for a fraction of a second. It was exactly what Blood needed to take him from enjoying himself to turning into a blubbering mess. He couldn’t keep still, couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and couldn’t stop his climax from rapidly approaching. 

“Hhnnnaa- shit- Sugar, Blue- I’m- ” Blood groaned loudly, his peak lost when both the other skeletons stopped abruptly, “ _Fuck!_ ”

Blood’s eye light shot down to his brother. Sugar had been the one to tap Blue to get him to stop and he also currently had his hand clamped around Blood’s pulsing cock.

“Sorry brother-” Sugar giggled, wiping the mixture of drool and Blood’s pre-cum from his mouth with his spare hand before grinning proudly, “We don’t want you finishing too soon.” 

Blood’s eye socket went wide and he groaned in frustration. He was so conflicted. Sure he was mad about not being allowed to cum, but to have Sugar deny him with a huge smile on his face was something else. It was scratching an itch he didn’t even know he had, and by the sounds of things he wasn’t the only one who was impressed. 

“Wowie Sugar, I love how you think.”

One of Blue’s hand came into Blood’s view and wiped the mixture of magic off Sugar’s mandible. Blood watched Sugar leaning into the hand, allowing Blue’s thumb into his mouth to suck off the mess they’d made. If Sugar’s hand wasn’t still clamped around Blood’s cock, he surely would have blown his load all over his brother’s face at that sight alone. He felt Blue standing up behind him when Sugar had cleaned him off and that hard body press back into him. 

“Let’s give Blood a little break before we continue-” Blue instructed. His hand replaced Sugar’s, teasing Blood’s cock with a slow stroke while his other hand returned to Blood’s entrance again, silencing any of the other skeletons whines, “Why don’t you strip down and lie on the bed for this part, Sugar? I’m sure Blood would love to see that.”

Sugar’s skull darkened a few shades when he felt all eye lights on him, but he nodded and did as he was told. The air was thick with tension as Blood watched his brother rise to his feet and start slowly taking off his clothes. With Blue stroking him oh so slowly it felt like delicious torture he was all too familiar with. Blood was transported back to a time when he and Sugar weren’t together. When each silver of Sugar’s body would keep him up for nights on end, touching himself silently so no one would know his shame. The soul ache that came with his obsession might have faded, but Blood was glad the thrill of seeing Sugar strip down still made him feel like a feral animal in heat. 

The tip of Blood’s cock was dripping liberally as Blue expertly kept him on edge. Blue’s finger, or fingers, hadn’t entered Blood again yet but they were keeping the wetness left by his tongue warm and the ring of tight magic stimulated. When Blood couldn’t keep himself from bucking backwards, the pressure returned harder than before. Blood gasped when he felt two fingers enter him from behind. Sugar didn’t pause his show either, and both Blue and Blood hissed through their teeth when he dropped his panties and spread his legs open on the bed. Blood didn’t feel that sting of jealousy like he expected. No, he felt proud. Proud at how far Sugar’s confidence had come and thrilled that someone else was here to witness just how perfect he was.

Try as he might, Blood couldn’t keep his full focus on Sugar with Blue’s fingers moving inside him. He was worked up enough to be practically riding Blue’s hand even if the other skeleton was more focused on stretching him out. Blood arched when he felt Blue’s hands scissoring inside him, torn between looking at Sugar and watching Blue’s hand slowly moving on his cock. When he felt Blue’s fingers hilt inside him, drawing their bodies close enough for Blood to feel that cock pressing into him again he couldn’t control himself any longer. He’d had enough of only hearing and feeling Blue. He wanted to see him. Blood shifted in the other skeleton’s hold, tilting his head back so he could see over his shoulder. He expected Blue to be worked up, but he wasn’t prepared for how debauched the other skeleton looked. Blue’s sockets were almost entirely lidded, his cheekbones flushed and skull gathering sweat, his tongue covered in a mix of red and blue magic as it peeked through his teeth.

When Blue’s eyes met his, Blood knew this was only the start of what the night had to offer. Blue’s tongue dragged across his teeth, making Blood’s own feel heavy in his mouth. He needed to taste him again. Blood planned to pull Blue’s skull down to meet his, but something else drew both of their attention. 

“Um-”

_Sugar_. The two skeletons paused and looked at where Sugar was presenting himself on the bed. His whole body was flushed now, and his breathing so shallow it was making his chest rise and fall rapidly. Despite their smaller size, Blood was so mesmerised by the movement of his ecto-breasts he almost forgot what had drawn their attention in the first place. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just-” Sugar averted his eyes, battling with his usually shy nature, “I wanted to ask if either of you would mind if I- um- If I touched myself while I’m watching you.”

Blood and his double groaned in unison, any concern they had being replaced with even heavier arousal. Sugar’s crotch became Blood’s only focus, his cock throbbing at the sight of his brother’s pussy glistening with wet magic. He felt torn between what he should do; agree or march over and see that Sugar was seen too properly. 

_But he wasn’t calling the shots, was he?_

“I think that was a resounding yes,” Blue chuckled darkly. 

Blood opened his mouth to agree, but it came out as unintelligible gibberish when Blue started pleasuring him inside and out. 

Blue laughed again, jerking the hand on Blood’s cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Blood might’ve been starting to lose his sanity, but he knew exactly what Blue was preparing him for. It became clear the plan wasn’t to just have Blue fuck him and Sugar watch. Blood didn’t want to hope for too much, but watching Sugar spread his lips open on the bed was giving him the filthiest ideas. Sugar’s fingers were slow and teasing, like he’d been to Blood, and he was continually checking to see if his audience was enjoying the show. He needn't of worried, Blood was practically foaming at the mouth, and Blue was channelling his own arousal towards fucking Blood with his fingers. Blood wasn’t sure how but he reached another breaking point when he felt Blue’s fingers touch his spot the moment Sugar’s own phalanges slipped inside his pussy. 

“Fuck, Blue, please!” Blood begged.

A flash of Blue saying Blood would be screaming his name flashed through the writhing skeletons mind. He didn't care anymore. It didn’t matter that Blue was right, or that he was moaning and presenting himself like a whore. He needed Blue inside him. He was somehow craving something he’d never experienced, convinced that Blue’s cock splitting him open would be the answer to all his problems. He didn’t feel Blue’s fingers slowing down though. If anything the other skeleton started finger fucking him harder. 

“Please, what?” Blue teased, his other hand thumbing the head of Blood’s weeping cock, “You can ask me, right? I’ve not made you feel so good you’re incoherent already, have I?”

“You- you asshole!” Blood felt his magic boil when Blue laughed, his competitive streak coming back with a vengeance. He reached behind, finding and grabbing the cock that had been rubbing against him firmly through Blue’s shorts, “I want you to fuck me with this. That clear enough for ya?”

“ _Stars_ ,” Blue grunted, rutting into Blood’s hand for a moment of relief, “Yes, Sir.”

There were a few moments of awkward fumbling as Blue removed both his hands from Blood to take off his own pants. Blood took the opportunity to look at his brother, subconsciously seeking reassurance that this was really ok. Sugar’s face beamed back at him without any hints of concern. It was a sweet moment, almost making Blood forget where Sugar’s fingers currently were. Blood could feel movement behind him, and when Blue nudged him, he didn’t need further prompting to walk towards the bed. Sugar moved up to accommodate him, momentarily stopping what he was doing to help Blood brace himself on the bed. 

Despite knowing he was no more exposed than before, a fresh wave of vulnerability hit Blood hard. It felt like he was at Blue’s mercy in this position, and with his brother so close there was no room for hiding his reactions. Blood noticed his limbs shaking despite his best efforts to stay still. 

“It’s going to be ok-” Blue murmured, soothing a hand down Blood’s back before leaning in to whisper next to his skull again, “Don’t overthink it, just watch Sugar. See how wet his fingers are? He’s so hot, I don’t know how you get anything done when you could be buried inside that all day.”

Sugar perked up hearing Blue’s praises, another sweet smile forming on his face as he took up the same position as before. The role he was playing in setting the mood was giving Sugar confidence Blood wasn’t sure he’d seen in his brother before. There wasn’t time to over-analyse though, as Sugar started really putting on a show. He watched Blood carefully as he teased himself, arching his body into the air so Blood would have a better view of him spreading himself open. Blood couldn’t help imagining they were his fingers instead, or his tongue, his cock, _Blue’s cock_. Blood groaned at that image; something that would’ve made his magic boil in the past was now something he was dying to see. 

Blood almost lost himself to the fantasy aided by watching Sugar’s fingers going in and out of his pussy. But in the back of his mind, he was hyper-aware of Blue’s every move. He could feel the bed dipping slightly from his weight, could hear the sharp intake of breath when Blue gave his own cock a few strokes. Blood tried not to let it be his only focus, didn’t panic when he felt Blue lining up, or when he felt a hand steady his hips. But there was no holding his long low moan when Blue’s cock breached his entrance and slipped inside. 

All the stretching and preparation had made Blood slick and Blue’s job almost too easy. Blue fell forward as he pushed inside, not even attempting to hide his voice while his cock sank into Blood’s ass. For Blood, it made any discomfort easy to drown out in favour of the shivers going up his spine. It only really hit him when Blue managed to bottom out, and he looked down, seeing that faint cyan glow coming through his deep red magic. 

“Oh- oh- that’s-” Blood gasped when writhing did little to alleviate the feeling of something huge inside his magic, “So big, fuck!”

Blue groaned again Blood’s words, somehow managing to keep relatively still despite the situation. Blood knew he was giving him a chance to adjust, for which he was thankful for. But he knew in his soul that he wouldn’t be calm until he started moving again. He needed to feel that spike of pleasure, to feel Blue’s cock dragging against the spots his fingers had been hitting. When Blue tried moving though it felt like the air was being sucked out of him. His body tightened around the intrusion, causing the hand Blue still had on Blood’s cock to start moving in order to calm him down again. 

“Oh! Blood you’re squeezing me so hard-” Blue said, the strain obvious despite his efforts to make it seem like he wasn’t on the verge of blowing his load himself, “-Look at Sugar, he loves seeing you like this.”

Blood’s eye fell on his brother. He knew Sugar had been putting on a show earlier, but this was something completely different. He was grinding against the fingers he couldn’t seem to make fast enough with his other hand was on his chest gripping one of his formed breasts. Blood could feel himself drooling, his mouth hanging open wider when Blue started moving inside him. Blood was right, as soon as he felt Blue’s cock thrusting inside him, his mentality changed. He was no longer focused on this being new, or his fear of being judged for wanting this, but rather on how amazing it felt. And how blessed he was to have two monsters who not only understood this, but _wanted_ him to enjoy himself to the fullest. It wasn’t long before Blue was fucking him properly, the sound of their magic slapping together making Blood pant like a bitch in heat. 

And this was only half of what the other skeletons had in store for him. 

“Blood, please, I feel so hot-” Sugar whined and writhed on his bed, his body jerking against his hand as his own climax started to build, “I need you.”

A string of expletives left Blood’s mouth. He needed Sugar. He needed Blue. He wanted to lose the last of his control and scream himself horse until he came. 

“Stars, Sugar, you’ve been so good, so patient-” Blue purred, momentarily slowing down so he could reach Blood’ “I want to feel you fuck him hard with me inside you.”

Blood snapped. He lurched forward, somehow managing to line himself up despite his mental state, feeling Sugar’s familiar grip as he sank into him almost made him cum on the spot. Blue must have sensed it as he took the opportunity to pull out almost all the way, shocking Blood at how empty he felt, before he slammed his hips forward and made Blood hilt inside his brother. Blood was lucky Sugar was louder than he was, he didn’t even know his own voice could sound so needy.

Blue didn’t miss a thing though.

“That’s it Blood, be as loud as you can. We both want to hear you. Don’t hold anything back.”

It was like Blue was able to pull Blood apart at the seams. Any inhibitions Blood had disappeared along with the last of his restraint. Within seconds Blood’s mouth was on his brother as he fucked him deeply, each thrust making him shake with need as Blue gave it to him just as hard. Their movements were messy, rhythm abandoned for something raw and primal. When Blood felt the coil of his climax starting again, he knew that this was the one. With the joint feeling of being filled and having Sugar tightening around his cock he knew he was going to cum hard. Sugar’s arms were grasping at him as he fell apart from the brunt force of the other skeleton’s thrusts. Blood could feel his soul hammering, could feel Blue’s cock throbbing inside him with each pass, and could feel Sugar’s walls clinging to every inch of him. 

Pulling back and having Sugar immediately pull him into a kiss was what finally set Blood off.

The point of no return was passed a while ago, but Sugar’s walls tightening around Blood’s cock milked him of that first spurt. He howled into Sugar’s mouth as he came, his whole body overloaded with the joint assault. Sugar was seconds behind, his walls squeezing around Blood’s length only prolonging his climax. By the time he heard Blue grunting and stilling inside him, Blood was lightheaded. He didn’t miss the feeling of Blue cumming inside him though. It was so different from anything he'd experienced before, the hot magic filling up causing strong aftershocks in his overstimulated body. It was obvious to Blood then that there was no way this could be a one-time thing. He might be spent now but he knew he’d be craving the joint pleasures of two partners for years to come.

The next part was a bit hazy for Blood. He didn’t pass out, but he wasn’t fully conscious either. He let Blue and Sugar manoeuvre him and roll him onto his back on the bed. Blood felt like his body was laying in the clouds, so satisfied it and tingling all over. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but when he came round he could hear Sugar and Blue chatting and laughing together. It not only warmed his soul but squashed the last of his insecurities from earlier in the evening. It was hard to think there were any hidden motives when Blue and Sugar were chatting away like Sugar wasn’t naked, and Blue wasn’t still semi-hard. 

It hit Blood again how much this really was for him, and that gave him some ideas on how he was going to pay them both back.

A sinister smile formed on Blood’s face as he started plotting all the other things he wanted to do with his partners. He wanted Blue to ride him while Sugar sat on his face, both of them using his body in every way he could offer. He thought about all the things he wanted to show Blue and looked forward to instructing him on the best ways to make Sugar scream. He also started to work out the logistics of he and Blue taking Sugar at the same time. A well earned thank you for setting this all up.

Blood couldn’t stop himself from crawling over to his lovers, interrupting their conversation by pulling them close. Actions spoke louder than words after all, and Blood hoped a demonstration of how grateful he was would be a good way to set those plans in motion.


End file.
